Queen Bee (Miraculous Ladybug)
|-|Queen Bee = |-|Chloé Bourgeois = |-|Antibug = |-|Queen Wasp = |-|Miracle Queen = Summary Chloé Bourgeois is a character in Miraculous Ladybug, acting as Marinette’s classmate and rival in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is the daughter of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris, and Audrey Bourgeois, a world-famous fashion designer. During Season 1, Chloe gets akumatized into Antibug, a Ladybug doppelganger, after the embarrassment and shame Ladybug had caused her during the fight with Vanisher. In Season 2, Chloé mistakenly receives the Bee Miraculous after Ladybug had lost it during the battle with Style Queen, and after awakening Pollen, announces that she is the new superhero, Queen Bee, in an attempt to prove to her mother that she was not worthless in jealousy of her interest in Marinette. After paralyzing a train conductor to create a good deed for herself, she was told to give back the miraculous, to which she refused and got away, allowing Hawk Moth to akumatize her into Queen Wasp. Afterwards, however, she gave back the miraculous to its rightful owner and later turned into Queen Bee again to help Ladybug defeat Malediktator, her akumatized father. In the Finale of Season 3, "The Battle of The Miraculous", Queen Bee is akumatized again after being manipulated by Hawk Moth to lose trust on Ladybug, and she turns into Miracle Queen, a villain that can paralyse and mind control anyone who get stung by her wasps in order to control all miraculous holders. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Chloé Bourgeois, Queen Bee, Anti-Bug (Akumatized), Queen Wasp (Akumatized), Miracle Queen (Akumatized) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13 (Season 1), 14 (Season 2), 15 (Season 3) Classification: Human, Schoolgirl | Superhero, Wielder of the Bee Miraculous | Akumatized Villain | Akumatized Superheroine | Akumatized Superheroine Powers and Abilities: |-|Chloé Bourgeois = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Social Influencing (Grown up in politics due to her father's position, Chloé knows how to cheat, manipulate, fool, and humiliate others for her own personal success), Transformation |-|Queen Bee = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Skilled Spinning Top Wielder, Paralysis Inducement, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box) Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Antibug = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Magical Object Creation, Skilled yo-yo wielder, Enhanced Senses; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Antibugs that would remain immobile until Chloé gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Queen Wasp = All previous abilities of Queen Bee enhanced, Immortality (Type 6), Wasp Manipulation (Able to command large groups of wasps capable of paralyze their targets with their stings), Pseudo-Flight, Can command large swarms of wasps to overwhelm her enemies; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Queen Wasps that would remain immobile until Queen Bee gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Miracle Queen = All previous abilities of Queen Bee enhanced, Immortality (Type 6), Wasp Manipulation (Able to command large groups of wasps capable of paralyze and mind control their targets with their stings), Can command her victims to do whatever she wants even if they're located kilometers away from her, Can command large swarms of wasps to overwhelm her enemies, Pseudo-Flight, Pseudo-teleportation (Can turn into glitter while flying much faster than before, much like Style Queen), Intangibility (Cannot be touched by regular means while turning to glitter); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Miracle Queens that would remain immobile until Queen Bee gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Physically comparable to other new Miraculous holders such as Rena Rouge and Carapace, Able to damage Malediktator and keep up with multiple akumatized villains during Heroes Day) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart) | At least Multi-City Block level (Retains all of her Bee Miraculous power, as well as was easily able to throw around Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block level (As an akumatized form of Queen Bee, she should be at least as powerful as Queen Wasp) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with the likes of Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, she's slower than full power Mayura) | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Roughly comparable to The Mime. Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug, who reacted to lightning) | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Season 3 Queen Bee, and comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir) , higher with pseudo-teleportation (Comparable to Style Queen's pseudo-teleportation, who nearly blitzed Season 2 Ladybug with it) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Comparable to other Miraculous wielders such as Carapace) | Class M (Should be equal to Season 1 Ladybug) | Class M (Should be at least as strong as her Queen Bee form) | Class M (Should be at least as strong as Queen Wasp) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Roughly comparable to Ladybug, comparable to newer miraculous holders such as Rena Rouge and Carapace) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Equal in power to Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be as strong as her Queen Bee form) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be as strong as Queen Wasp) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Rena Rouge and Carapace) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Ladybug) . Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to herself as Queen Bee). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down (Comparable to herself as Queen Wasp) Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range | Standard Melee range, at least tens of kilometers with Spinning Top | Standard melee range. At least tens of kilometers with her yo-yo (Comparable to Ladybug's yoyo, which can reach the top of the Eiffel Tower from the bottom, the Eiffel Tower being over 300 meters tall. Can easily wrap buildings around and create large nets), likely far higher (The creator and director Thomas Astruc said on Twitter that the length of the yo-yo is "probably infinite"). | Standard Melee range, at least kilometers with wasps (Queen Wasp commanded her wasps to search for Ladybug and Cat Noir across the entire city of Paris) | Standard Melee range, at least kilometers with wasps (Miracle Queen's wasps flew across the entire city of Paris and stung every single civillian in the city, minus Marinette and Adrien) Standard Equipment: The Bee Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Subjugation), which allows her to transform into Queen Bee, a Bee-themed super heroine. Her Spinning Top | Akumatized Ladybug Earrings, Yo-yo | Akumatized Bee Miraculous | The Bee Miraculous, Akumatized Spinning Top Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Bratty, Arrogant, Fairly selfish, She can only use her Venom power once, and after doing so, will revert back to her civilian form after 5 minutes | Can only create one object before having 5 minutes until her transformation will wear off. Will lose her akuma if her Earrings is destroyed. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. | Will lose her akuma if her Bee Miraculous is destroyed, her wasps are unable to go in water, making her vulnerable. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. | Will lose her akuma if her Spinning Top is destroyed, her wasps are unable to go in water, making her vulnerable. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Queen Bee = Queen Bee Spinning Top Mastery.gif|Queen Bee Spinning Top Mastery Queen Bee employs her Venom.gif|Queen Bee employs her Venom Queen Bee using her Venom on Malediktator.gif|Queen Bee using her Venom on Malediktator Bee Miraculous: Chloe wields the Bee Miraculous, a comb with a bee charm on it that holds her kwami Pollen, who can transform her into the superhero Queen Bee. As Queen Bee, she has enhanced physical characteristics, such as speed, strength, agility as well as instant knowledge on how to fight. She gains the weapon of a spinning top, that can extend via a string similar to Ladybug’s Yo-yo, which allows her to grapple as well, as well as being able to spin it so fast it acts as a shield. Venom: Queen Bee’s special power, Venom, allows her to inject the end of her spinning top with a special poison, that can paralyze her opponents for a set amount of time when injected with it. |-|Antibug= AntiClash.gif|Antibug matches Ladybug Antibug's_Anti-Charm.gif|Antibug's Anti-Charm When first akumatized, Chloe becomes the supervillain Anti-Bug, who has all the powers of Ladybug and acting as an exact equal to her. Like Ladybug, she wields a Yo-yo at great skill equal to Ladybug’s, as well as summon magical objects with the use of her Anti-charm. She also seems to have better control of it than Ladybug, being able to create a large sword suitable for battle rather than an item that the real lucky charm can forsee leads to victory. However, unlike Ladybug's Lucky Charm, that gives her a random item that she needs in order to win (if she manages to figure out how to use it), Anti-Bug's Anti Charms seems to create object to what Anti-Bug wants, rather than what she needs |-|Queen Wasp= Queen Wasp's Venom Effects.gif|Queen Wasp's Venom Effects Queen Wasp's Wasp Manipulation.gif|Queen Wasp's Wasp Manipulation Queen Wasp's Pseudo-Flight.gif|Queen Wasp's Pseudo-Flight When akumatized in her Queen Wasp form, a rare case as miraculous can protect their wielders to a degree, Queen Bee gains the ability to telepathically communicate and control large swarms of wasps, which can paralyze anyone they sting indefinitely and form into many different shapes and forms, such as missiles, lances, orbs etc. Queen Wasp is even able to fly using these wasps to elevate her and disperse them out to search for her opponents. |-|Miracle Queen= Miracle Queen's Pseudo-Teleportation.gif|Miracle Queen's Pseudo-Teleportation Miracle_Queen_Orders_the_Miraculous_Holders_to_come_to_her.gif|Miracle Queen Orders the Miraculous Holders to come to her Miracle_Queen_Controls_her_Wasps_and_Stings_Dragon_Bug.gif|Miracle Queen Controls her Wasps and Stings Dragon Bug When akumatized in her Miracle Queen form, Queen Bee regains all of Queen Wasp's previous abilities, such as Paralysis and psuedo-flight with her wasps. In addition, her wasps are also able to grant her control over the minds of anyone who is stung by them. She's also able to psuedo-teleport by turning into glitter and then reforming back, much like Style Queen. Key: Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee | Antibug | Queen Wasp | Miracle Queen Gallery MIRACULOUS �� QUEEN WASP (Queen's battle part 2) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� MIRACLE QUEEN (The Battle of the Miraculous part 2) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Schoolgirls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Sword Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Danmaku Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8